Lindsey Wallace
Lindsey Wallace is a character featured in both the original 1978 film Halloween by director John Carpenter, as well as the 2007 remake by Rob Zombie. In the original film, Lindsey Wallace is played by actress Kyle Richards who is set reprise the role 42 years later in Halloween Kills. In the remake, she is played by Jenny Gregg Stewart. Halloween (1978) Lindsey Wallace was a nine-year-old girl who grew up in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. She lived directly across the street from the Doyle family, whose son, Tommy, was the same age as Lindsey. On Halloween night, 1978, high school student Annie Brackett was hired to babysit young Lindsey. To keep Lindsey occupied, she sat her down and had her watch scary movies. Lindsey was engrossed with the film and paid little attention to Annie, who was having problems of her own, after spilling popcorn butter all over herself. While Annie was attending to her soiled clothes in an adjacent laundry hut, Lindsey received a telephone call from Annie's boyfriend Paul. She hung up on the boy after receiving his message and went out to the laundry hut to tell Annie that he called. She found Annie locked inside the room, her body stuck inside a window. She helped free her babysitter and went back into the house. Annie finally contacted Paul and the two arranged to go out on a date. No longer wishing to deal with Lindsey, Annie brought her to the Doyle residence where her friend Laurie Strode was babysitting Tommy Doyle. Lindsey brought a large bowl of popcorn with her and Tommy and she watched old horror movies together. Tommy tried to scare Lindsey by hiding behind a curtain, but received an even larger scare when he looked out the window and witnessed the "Boogey Man" carrying Annie Brackett's corpse into the Wallace house. As the evening wore on, Laurie put both of the children to bed. Soon after however, Laurie ran afoul of the true Boogey Man, which turned out to be escaped mental patient Michael Myers. Myers attacked Laurie inside the Doyle home, and Laurie bravely protected the children and helped to get them outside. Buying some time for herself, Laurie told Lindsey and Tommy to go down to the McKenzie house. They ran out of the house screaming and sought safe refuge. Halloween (2007) Lindsey Wallace was a young girl who lived at 1987 Winchester in Haddonfield, Illinois. On Halloween night, Annie Brackett was supposed to babysit Lindsey, but only spent a brief amount of time with her. She had already pre-arranged to drop Lindsey off at the Doyle house so that her friend Laurie Strode could babysit Lindsey in addition to her own charge, Tommy Doyle. Lindsey was very bratty towards Annie and made a suggestive comment about how Annie might end up spending the rest of her evening. She had no desire to stay at Tommy Doyle's house, but ultimately Tommy and she found a common bound by their shared interest in teasing and tormenting Laurie Strode. As the evening grew later, Laurie returned Lindsey to her home only to discover to her horror that Annie had been brutally attacked by a masked killer named Michael Myers. Additionally, they found Annie's boyfriend Paul, hanging from a noose in the foyer of the house. Laurie made Lindsey go back to the Doyle house and had her call 911. Lindsey did as instructed and when Michael chased Laurie back to Tommy's place, the two children managed to get away. Notes & Trivia * * Scenes of Lindsey Wallace from Halloween were edited into the prologue for the film's sequel, Halloween II. * Actress Kyle Richards is also known for playing the role of Alicia Sanderson Edwards on nineteen episodes of the TV series Little House on the Prairie between 1975 and 1982. * Scenes of Lindsey Wallace from Halloween were edited into the prologue for the film's sequel, Halloween II. See also References ---- Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Children